The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for supporting an implement upon a tractor and more specifically to such a mounting assembly for supporting a side-mounted implement such as a mower attachment or the like.
It has become common practice to arrange implements such as mowers and the like for side-mounting upon tractors, the implement extending from either side of the tractor between its front and rear wheels. Such an arrangement has been found to be particularly desirable because of the compact configuration for the tractor and implement while providing the tractor operator with an excellent view of the implement during operation. At the same time, the implement tends to be more maneuverable because of its side-mounted arrangement upon the tractor.
Most tractors of the type contemplated by the present invention include heavy frame members extending between the front and rear tractor wheels to support the tractor engine, operator station, etc. In the past, it has been common practice to attach the side-mounted implements directly to these frame members for the tractor. For example, a side-mounted mower including means for attaching the mower implement directly to the tractor frame is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,561 issued Mar. 6, 1962. Other side-mounted implements or mowers including mounting means for connection directly to the tractor frame are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,502 issued June 26, 1962 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,033 issued Sept. 11, 1962. Such mounting arrangements have been found to provide a simple and effective means for side mounting of implements such as mowers. However, when the implement is mounted upon the tractor frame in this manner, the weight of the implement or reaction forces developed between the implement and its mounting is transferred to the tractor axles and wheels through the frame members. Accordingly, the tractor frame members must be strengthened to not only perform their normal structural functions within the tractor but also to carry or transfer reaction forces from the implement to the tractor axles. In the event that the tractor frame is not sufficiently strengthened or reinforced for this purpose, use of such a side-mounted implement upon the tractor may tend to interfere with normal operation of the tractor, particularly over long periods of operation.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for a mounting assembly to efficiently and simply support a side mounted implement such as a mower attachment upon such a tractor with at least a substantial portion of the weight or reaction forces developed by the implement being transferred directly to at least one tractor axle.